La flor
by FourSN
Summary: Ino trabaja en una floristería y tiee muchas historias que contar, especialmente una sobre una singular pareja que le gusta mucho. SasukexNaruto


Trabajar en una floristería tiene partes buenas y malas, como todos los empleos supongo, y una de las buenas es que si eres un poco... ¿cómo lo diría? ``curiosa´´ como es mi caso puedes enterarte de muchas cosas interesantes. Mayormente de asuntos del corazón, porque ¿Quién regala flores sino la persona que está enamorada?

La mayoría de mis clientes son mujeres que quieren flores para decorar su casa y que muchas veces parecen aburridas. También hay personas que vienen a comprarlas para llevárselas a algún familiar que este enfermo o ingresado en el hospital, pudiéndo ver en sus ojos cierta tristeza, aunque no sea grave.

Por eso mis clientes favoritos son los chicos jóvenes, a pesar de que no son los más frecuentes. Siempre suelen entrar en la tienda con timidez, sobre todo si les conozco, pues saben que sé que sólo hay una cosa que les pueda llevar a comprar un bonito ramo de flores. Se acercan al mostrador despacio, después de esperar a que el resto de clientes se hayan marchado y en voz baja me piden ``unas flores´´, intentando aparentar desinterés, como si tuvieran miedo de ser tachados de cursis. Yo les enseño diferentes ramilletes y les aconsejo lo mejor que puedo, que en gran medida es en lo que consiste mi trabajo. Tras escoger uno entre los que les muestro -el que más les gusta o el que pueden permitirse, porque siendo sincera, no son baratas- lo pagan rápido, recogen el cambio rápido, ocultan las flores rápido en la bolsa y, adivinad, salen rápido también de la tienda. Nunca piden que les incluya una tarjeta dedicada a la dueña de su corazón. No, no quieren que piensen que son``blandos´´, si se cruzasen con un amigo y les viese con las flores ya no podrían hacerse los duros, decir que no les hace falta tonterías de esas para tener a todas las chicas que quieran. Pero yo sé la verdad.

También vienen hombres adultos a comprar, aunque muy pocas veces-parece que el romanticismo se pierde con la edad y la monotonía-y casi siempre parece más una obligación que algo que les surja de dentro. Ellos no suelen tener problemas para pedir que les escriba una tarjeta, aunque tampoco se les ve cómodos con la situación cuando me dictan lo que quieren que escriba en ella. En otros hombres puedo leer el arrepentimiento en sus caras, y se que esas flores son la disculpa por algún error.

Y de todo esto puede sacarse lo que ya he mencionado antes: Me conozco a casi todas las parejitas del pueblo - ayuda que sea una aldea bastante pequeña-, y he vivido situaciones graciosas. Como aquella vez en la que coincidieron dos personas inesperadas: Un chico me estaba pagando un ramo de rosas cuando entró el padre de la novia de éste, que al parecer no lo tenía en gran estima, pues- según me enteré después- el muchacho tenía fama de ser bastante infiel. El hombre miró al joven con perspicacia pero al ver que el ramo tenía una tarjeta dedicada a su hija y que era exactamente igual - 24 rosas rojas- al que había venido a recoger para su esposa, su mirada cambió y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Me gusta pensar que a partir de ese día comenzaron a llevarse bien.

No obstante mi historia favorita es esta, entre otras cosas porque es atípica y a sus protagonistas los conozco bien:

Hay en la aldea dos chicos a los que conozco desde que eramos niños. Siempre han sido muy buenos amigos aunque muchas veces se peleaban, supongo que porque son totalmente contrapuestos en su forma de ser. Por ejemplo: mientras que uno era muy sociable al otro le gusta más ir por su cuenta; pero a pesar de eso siempre acababan jugando juntos. Cuando fueron creciendo se hicieron más y más amigos, hasta el punto de que era difícil verlos separados, Hasta un día, en el que uno de ellos tuvo que irse de la aldea por temas académicos, quedando el otro muy triste y pedido sin él. El día en que regresó todos nos alegramos de volver a verlo, y más que nadie su mejor amigo, que corrió abrazarlo, llorando totalmente emocionado... quizás demasiado.

Cómo ya he dicho este es un pueblo pequeño,y que dos chicos anden siempre juntos levanto ciertas sospechas, y más cuando ninguno de los dos había tenido novia. Y no era por falta de pretendientas pues uno de ellos tenía a todas las chicas -entre las que me incluyo- suspirando por él, y el otro era tan lindo que parecía el novio ideal. Pero claro, los rumores eran eso rumores, y nadie podía demostrar nada, ni sabía nada.

Un día entró en la tienda uno de ellos, el que traía locas a todas las chicas, y pensé ``Qué fastidio, ya le han echado el lazo´´. Mientras yo me preguntaba cuál sería la afortunada, el chico caminaba por la tienda, parecía buscar algo. A diferencia de otros jóvenes no parecía demasiado cohibido, y más teniendo en cuenta que yo le conocía muy bien, así que posiblemente lo estaba disimulando, pues él siempre fue muy orgulloso. Me ofrecí a ayudarlo pero al echar un vistazo a las flores expuestas me dijo exactamente lo que quería, señalándome una, de la que por supuesto él no tenía ni idea de cual era su nombre. Era una caléndula - _calendula officinalis,_ para ser exactos-, una flor muy bonita pero que no era común regalar a una amada, sino más bien para embellecer jardines. Le pregunté cuantas quería para hacer el ramo y me sorprendió diciendo que solo quería una. Su familia tenía mucho dinero a si que no sería por falta de éste o por tacaño, y supuse que era algo más especial, como si esa única flor representara algo. Nunca hubiese imaginado de él que fuese tan considerado, y envidié más profundamente la suerte que tenía la chica a la que-imaginaba- iba a declararse. Pagó y se marcho, tan serio como siempre, y yo estuve pensando un buen rato en quién sería ella, podían ser tantas... al menos eso desmentía los malintencionados rumores. ``Una caléndula -meditaba-, una simple flor de color...´´ Y como un chispazo lo supe. No había que esforzarse mucho para darse cuenta, el color favorito de su mejor amigo.

Desde entonces, siempre que los veo juntos recuerdo esa escena y me alegro por ellos. Ya sé un secreto más. Y es uno que me gusta mucho, pues soy muy romántica, lo cual ayuda si trabajas en una floristería.


End file.
